The invention relates to a reservoir and a system for mounting this reservoir on a support part. The invention is especially applicable to a brake fluid reservoir and the system for mounting it on a brake master cylinder.
In a motor vehicle braking system, a brake fluid reservoir is mounted on the upper portion of a brake master cylinder in order to provide a reserve of fluid with a view to compensating for any reduction in the volume of fluid in the hydraulic braking circuit of the vehicle. The brake master cylinder is itself mounted on a braking assistance servo which is controlled by the brake pedal.
There are various methods for mounting a reservoir on a brake master cylinder. In particular, some reservoirs are mounted using one or more mounting elements, such as pins or bolts, which pass through mounting lugs provided in the lower portion of the reservoir and mounting lugs which are provided on the upper portion of the brake master cylinder.
However, these mounting elements must be immobilized using, for example, nuts for the bolts. The fitting and removing of the reservoir therefore require tools and a certain amount of time.